Yes
by Rainbow112
Summary: Tavros is free from Vriska and ready for a new adventure of his own when, he then meets and old friend. Somewhat rushed, Based of of March 25th, 2013 update and , this: Enjoy


Your name is Tavros Nitram and you feel as though you're alive again. Even though you are still dead and will most likely stay that way for who knows how long. Probably forever. You just flipped off Vriska Serket and are now flying to who knows where for your own adventure.

Finally after years of torment in your time living and all this time in the afterlife you can say that you are free to do whatever you want. No one to call you a dork, loser and/or lowblood, and no more feeling bad about yourself either. You now have all the self-esteems now, all the self-esteems. All of them.

What will you do?

You decide to go adventurin' while there are adventure to have. No telling when the big bad Lord English will come along and blow this bubble up too.

You leave this bubble in searches for one with memories own. Well not really search but, let your memories be recalled and go from there. Memories of before the game start to rise and you can see your hive. Looking back you can see the cliff that took your legs from you, it feels so long ago, that not being able to walk then. You actually wonder if it was so bad, sure it was a hassle and being made fun of for being paraplegic wasn't fun. But, it allowed you to retreat to Prospit and fly like you can now and not have to deal anyone telling you're worthless.

You tread into you hive, headed towards your respite block. You look inside and realize where, or when you are in this memory. You see your four wheel device with a dead Tinkerbull underneath. This is the day it all started. When your fate was sealed, that you would die six weeks later. And end up like this. But, this feels like it was a little later than when you discovered Tinkerbull dead. Looking over to your desk you see your husktop open and currently doing something.

You walk over to examine what's going on. You see a beach with a large hive topped with a yellow umbrella and a dead lusus washed a shore. You realize that this Gamzee's hive and his dead lusus that you would later put into his kernel sprite so he could see him again. You pick your husktop to see what you can do on it. Not much. A chat window is open and is asking Gamzee about the game.

You then feel as though your feet are a little wet. Looking down you see you are now standing in water, and a glance to the side reveals a dad sea-goat. You're at his hive now. Your feet start to feet move on their own, towards the large hive. Before you can think to turn back, you are opening the door and walking inside. Looking around you find the totem lathe, cruxtrutor, and the alchemiter. Then you find yourself in his respite block. Colourful pictures of clowns, liter the walls and bicycle horns have claimed the floor as their domain. On a table you see a pie tin full of spoor, guess he made this before the game.

Wait. Now just hold on a second. He never mentioned anything about pie to you when you were preparing him for entry. Does this mean that he's here? In this bubble?

All of the sudden the husktop beeps. Someone is pestering you.

You see a reply to the message on the screen .

TC: HeY BrO, I'm aLl uP AnD ReAdY To sTaRt PlAyInG. . . I tHiNk

AT: gAMZEE,,, iS, iS THAT YOU?

TC: oh, so you know this is a memory

AT: uH, yEAH i KNOW, i MEAN IF YOU WANT TO KEEP PRETENDING WE CAN,

TC: HONK

TC: nah bro, though mind telling me what tav i'm speaking to?

AT: oNE AND ONLY ALPHA ME }:)

TC: NO MOTHERFUCKIN' WAY

TC: are you serious

TC: IT'S REALLY YOU?

AT: yUP, uMMM WHERE ARE YOU EXACTLY

AT: i MEAN I CAN'T SEE YOU IN HERE,

TC: take a look out the window bro

TC: :O)

You walk over to the window and take a look. There he is. Head to toe in purple and waving to you. You haven't seen Gamzee since that fight with Meenah and Vriska. You haven't even seen a dead version of him during your time in the dream bubbles. You run out his hive and make a bee line for him and crash into him knocking both of you over. You don't want to let go, and you keep a solid grip on him. When he hugs back you feel as though your heart might have skipped a beat if it was still beating. Then he pulls back a tries to get you to look at him. Looking up you see he's older, face more defined, hair a bit longer and more than likely taller too.

" Sup bro" He says in his lax voice. Like when he was high on spoor.

Yeah you know about him going sober. Vriska made a big deal on how he went insane killed Nepeta and Equius, was had taken his, Feferi and Erridan's heads making himself a "MOTHER FUCKIN' JURY". Though you've had Aranea explain that this was more so to do with your death and to get revenge on Vriska.

"Not much how about you, bro" You reply happily

"Well, I guess this motherfucker's all up and sleeping and talking to you"

"How's life on the meteor treating you?"

"Not to good all the time, Kanaya still scares me a little"

"Oh, she's still after you"

"No she stopped that around half a sweep into the trip"

"Well, as long as she not trying to hurt you, I guess that's good"

"Yeah. . . . Hey, do mind if a ask something?"

"Uh sure, there something important you wanna tell me"  
"Kinda, remember what all up and happened this day"

"You mean in the memory?"

"Yeah when we were setting up the game"

"Yeah, I remember most of it, though for me it feels like it was sweeps and sweeps ago"

"Well remember when we were talking about meeting up in the game" You take the time and try to remember what you guys were talking about. Setting up the game, slamming a little, saying how talking to each other is nice, hanging out when the game starts and. . . . . oh

_TC: AnD ThEn mAyBe mAkE OuT A LiTtLe._

You start to feel heat rise in your face, probably turning your face brown. You look over to him, he's smiling, you think know that you remember.

"Tav I never said it before but. . . . I all motherfuckin' flushed for you" He said in a sort of neutral tone.

"I-I-I uhhhh" You have no clue what to say. You are speechless and blushing profusely.

" You don't have to feel like you gotta reciprocate bro. I just need to know something"

You nod your head signaling you're ready to hear what he has to say

"You know you're my bro, and I care about your well being. . . . This Lord English noise and you being in the mother fuckin middle of it. . . . . . I just don't like it. I want you to be safe and I don't want you to die again, just because that spiderbitch bats her eyelashes. What I'm all up and getting at is I want you go somewhere" Your face is still warm but, think you should inform him of what has happened.

"Well, I not working with Vriska anymore so, you don't really have to worry about her anymore" You assure him with a smile.

Now he's got your attention "You for real bro?"

"Yup, I quite literally just flipped her off and flew off to here"

"So, no more spiderbitch?"

"Yup, I'm a free troll now"

He pulls you in for another hug, squeezing you. He seems really happy now, you hug him back and think about how you feel for him. The both of you have always been there for each other and never put each other down even though back when you were alive both of you were kinda pathetic.

"Umm, Gamzee I think. I think I might be able to feel red for you" You say into his shoulder. You feel his grip tighten, then pull back and stare with disbelief. It looks like he's trying to say really but, can't get it out. You hold his face with your hands and nod saying "Yes, I mean it"

Then he put his hands on your face and pull you towards him. You allow this and close your eyes waiting for contact, when your lips connect, all you can hear in your head is '_Yes, this is right'_. It feels like you're melting in to him as your hands move to connect around his neck while his travel down to the small of your back pulling you closer. Then you start to taste something salty. When you pull back his head is down, and small purple tears are falling in his lap

"Gamz. . . Hey, Gamzee it's okay," you coo rubbing his shoulder trying to comfort him

"Tav, do trust this here motherfucker"

"Yeah of course I do" His head begin to lift, his eyes are still closed. "Hey, Gamzee does this mean we're matesprits now?" You say with hope in your voice, there's something wrong and he's not telling you. Maybe if you can get him to cheer up a little

"Yeah, bro I guess it does" He replies joy present in his voice "Now do you mind doing this motherfucker a favour"

"Sure, what do you need"

"Close your eyes, and when I say open them"

"Alright" you close your eyes putting trust into him.

"Okay, now open them my brother" His voice sounds echoed and a little more sinister, but you still open your eyes.

Once open all you can see is glowing purple eyes, flashing a little but you can't look away. You slowly feel your will slipping away, he's still crying.

"Tav, I want you to listen to me. All this noise Vriska's making is a loss, you need listen to me. Never go near the ships again, don't follow or talk to anyone. I want you to go somewhere, somewhere special, a memory I've set for to be in. You'll be safe there, I want you to hide there and stay until I tell you. Got it?"

"Yes, I will hide" You say flat, not even sure what you're saying.

"Good, now one more thing, when the time is right leave I want you to find me, I want you to fly Tav. I want you to fly to me and only me. Undestand?"

"Yes."

"Good" he leans into kiss you again. You feel yourself comeback but you head feels fuzzy

"Gamz. . . wh- what just happened"

"Nothing bro now I want you to go somewhere, follow this map, stay there until the right time" He hand you a map, much like the ones Vriska would use. And obediently you fly off, saying you love him.

Be the Bard

You are now the Bard of Rage, and you are now ready to carry out your plans with you new matesprit.


End file.
